Virginia Tech, the largest research university in the Commonwealth of Virginia, proposes to continue its successful Virginia Tech Post-baccalaureate Research and Education program (VT-PREP) for another four years by recruiting and preparing a total of 29-32 scholars for admissions into highly reputable and productive biomedical and behavioral sciences doctoral programs at Research I universities. In the last four years, 75% of the 28 scholars who participated in the VT-PREP were accepted into highly selective doctoral programs including University of Rochester, Virginia Tech, University of Texas, and Purdue University. The current training plan will include a combination of educational, experiential, and social activities in a supportive environment that ensures development of each scholar both academically and socially. Specific objectives for this renewal include: 1. Recruit and enroll 29-32 minority students underrepresented in the biomedical and behavioral sciences to participate in a 12-month transition program as research scholars 2. Develop and implement activities and programs that will enrich and motivate scholars as well as facilitate the pursuance of a research career in the biomedical sciences. 3. Increase the number of minority applicants applying for and being accepted into graduate studies in biomedical, agricultural, and life sciences and related disciplines at Virginia Tech and improving the campus climate for diversity. Each VT-PREP scholar will participate in enrichment activities including seminars, gateway courses, and workshops. Additionally, 75 to 80% of each scholar's time will be devoted to a mentored research activity under the guidance of VT faculty with strong research, teaching, and mentoring accomplishments in the biomedical and behavioral sciences. We anticipate the following quantifiable and qualitative outcomes from implementation of the VT-PREP objectives: 1) An increased proportion of applications from minority applicants to pursue graduate education in the biomedical and behavioral sciences at VT 2) An increased awareness of Virginia Tech graduate programs and the positive environment the university has developed for minorities;3) 75 to 100% of the VT-PREP scholars will pursue graduate studies in biomedical and behavioral sciences at VT and other major research institutions. The impact of PREP on VT has included helping research-intensive labs recruit and train minorities, developing a seminar series that involves reflections by scientists on their journey in science, and exposing students and faculty at HBCUs to research opportunities at VT. VT-PREP will continue to be a valued institutional partnership between the central administration, the Graduate School and several colleges. It will be led by a three-member team of accomplished scientists with experience in training students including under represented minorities at all levels. The PREP will be used to train underrepresented minorities in the biomedical and behavioral sciences to become competitive for admission into highly competitive doctoral research programs.